


The words you're looking for are 'I told you so'

by LeFleur89



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: "If you're calling to convince me to approve your stupid plan, you have to know I'm no-..." But Sara didn't let her finish."It's not that. It's just..." the Captain sighed. "You were right," she looked down, at the console.Missing scene between Sara and Ava, after the Legends released Mallus and before they went to the Wild West.





	The words you're looking for are 'I told you so'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!! After the finale I was thinking about the scene between Ava and Sara, when the last one said "When I told you to run?" and I got obsessed because there was something we've missed! 
> 
> Last time we saw Ava she was pretty upset and that was the only interaction we saw so, why Sara asked her that? And because of that question this fic came up!
> 
> By the way, I still suck at summaries, my apologies! And a little reminder, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes!
> 
> I hope you like it!

She had a lot of things to do. It was a little late but considering all the time she had spent in the Waverider it was fair that, as the Director, she had to do all this work that was waiting for her.

It had been difficult to concentrate. To be honest there was a lot in her plate right now, but she couldn't allow herself to think about her personal baggage. Not about her past, not even about what Sara told her before she left the Waverider.

But even if she tried, Sara's words were constantly in her head. Did she really mean what she said? Or did she say that only to have Ava's support? No. Ava shock her head and bit her lip. Sara was a lot of things but she wasn't a liar. But, how could she love someone who was not real? Because she wasn't, right?

Ava placed her pen on her lower lip, thinking. But, what if...? No. Just, no. She looked at the ceiling. But what if she was real? Well, all the real you could be when you had been created by a machine... Maybe her body and memories were manufactured but her feelings... Because she was right about one thing, and that was Sara Lance. She really lov-... She really cared about her and that was not something you could create in a lab, wasn't it?

_'Okay Ava, focus. You have to focus. There's a lot of paperwork waiting for you and you can't waste your time in those thoughts,'_ the woman took a deep breath. She stood up and walked around her office. Ava saw the bottle of whisky and thought about poured a glass but then she remembered she was working, so instead of drowning her sorrows in alcohol, she poured a glass of water.

She took it and returned to her chair. Okay, she could do this. She could finish all the work and then she could think deeply about her existence and how she was the twelfth. The twelfth. Ava put her left hand on her hair. Damn Rip. How could he hide something like that from her? How could he look at her knowing she was just another copy?

After they defeat Mallus, if they could do it, she was going to confront him because Sara was right. She deserved to know the truth. The whole truth, even if it hurt. Because there had to be more, right? It couldn't be that simple. Why would he pay some actors to play as her parents? That didn't make any sense, if the whole thing did it. And why he didn't tell her she was a clone from the beginning? Maybe she wouldn't mind it, like the others in 2213.

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Why did he say it was easier to erase her memory? Why-...? A known sound made her stopped asking herself all this questions. She accepted the call without looking at the screen. She stopped writing when she saw it was Sara who was calling.

"Sara!" Ava said a little surprised.

"Hey," Sara gave her a small smile. She looked tired.

"If you're calling to convince me to approve your stupid plan, you have to know I'm no-..." But Sara didn't let her finish.

"It's not that. It's just..." the Captain sighed. "You were right," she looked down, at the console.

"Excuse me?" Ava raised her eyebrows. She didn't see that coming.

"I know, you never thought I would say something like that," Lance smiled sadly. It was a big effort to admit something like that to Ava.

Sharpe was shocked. Clearly she never thought something like that would come from Sara's mouth.

"Okay... So let's pretend that I have no idea about why you think I'm right abo-...  Wait..." She stopped to think. "You finally did it, right?"

"Maybe..." Sara wrinkled her nose.

"So what you are telling me is that Mallus is out there? Free?" Ava blinked several time, trying to understand what Sara was telling her. "Oh my God, Sara," she covered her face with her right hand.

"The words you're looking for are _'I told you so'_ , " Sara took the bottle of whisky.

"I wasn't going to-" But she stopped talking because Sara was looking at her like she didn't believe her. "Okay, maybe I was going to, but now we have more important things to do than saying I was right and you weren't."

"No," Sara drank the liquid of her glass.

"No?" Ava frowned.

"No, you are not going to do anything," Sara said in a very serious tone.

"You expect me to do nothing when there is a dangerous demon destroying time?" Ava crossed her arms, trying to believe what she was hearing.

"Of course not, I do want you to do something," she poured another glass of whisky. "I want you to run."

"What-" the Director took a moment. "Are you seriously asking me to run away?" She put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you remember I'm the Director of the Time Bureau and it's our job to deal with this things?"

"You and your fancy agents can't deal with this, Ava. We are talking about a demon," Sara licked her lips, frustrated. "This is so much bigger than all of us."

"Sara, you know I can't do that," she shook her head. "I can't just run."

"I know this goes against your believes but I need you to do it." Sara finished her glass. "We already lost Rip, I can't lose you too."

"Wait... What?" Ava's mouth wide open.

"Just..." Sara sighed and moved her hand, making light of it. "Stay out of this. Please."

And before Ava could say anything, Sara hung up, leaving the Director confused and worried. She took a few moments to breathe and to think about what could happen. Not doing anything meant she had to trust the Legends and, let's be clear, she really trusted Sara but, fighting a demon with some magic stones that they didn't know how to use them? Well, that needed a lot of trust and that call didn't make Ava very confident about the ending of all this.

Sara was worry, and she never saw that woman being worry. For anything. Okay, maybe when she was possessed by Mallus, but that was related to that moment, and this time was even worse. A powerful demon out of his cage? It was insane that Sara could think she was just going to run away.

And she was de Director of the Time Bureau, for God’s sake! It was her duty to do something. Anything. But what? For a moment she thought about asking Rip but then she remembered Sara's words, _'we already lost Rip'_. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Rip was dead. Screw being at work, she needed a drink right now.

The world was dumb, her mentor and kind of friend was dead, and the woman she cared about wa-... Hell, no. The woman she _loved_ was probably in danger and she... Well, after Rip's death maybe she was not going to know exactly who she was. And beyond that, Ava wasn't sure how she could help the Legends, if there was something she could do.

\-------

It had been a while since Sara called Ava, and since then, the Director didn't stopped looking for ways to fight Mallus. Needless to say she wasn't lucky. She run her hand through her messy hair. This was really infuriating and she didn't know how much time she had.

She throw herself against the back of the chair and looked at the ceiling. She reviewed all the information she had, but she wasn't sure if any of it could help. Ava closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe deeply several times. She was concentrating on her breathing when she heard a beep coming from the computer and, because of that, she almost fell from the chair. Clearly she was desperate for news.

And then she saw it. It was a distress call from the Legends. That sign almost gave her a heart attack. Okay, after that it was clearly that she had to do something and quickly. She paid attention on the message and of course, now she knew what to do. The Legends were asking their friends for help and she already knew who they were. That was what she was going to do. Ava was going to reunite them.

Sharpe put a lock of hair behind her ear, and started to type on her keyboard. She had to find the people who was going to help them. Ava took her phone and pressed one of the numbers.

"Gary, I need a favor," she put the device between her ear and her shoulder while she continued typing. "I need you to find Constantine," she listened at what the man was saying. "God Gary, no, I'm not asking you because I have a problem with Mister Constantine... Which I, clearly, don't have," Sharpe took a deep breath and closed her eyes, obviously annoying. "Okay, I'm asking because I'm your superior and-..." Ava frowned. "Well I don't see how that is relevant to-..." Ava's mouth opened wide. "Gary! GARY!" She yelled, pitching the bridge of her nose, because he didn't shut up. "I don't care what you are wearing..." She stopped talking for a second. "Okay, maybe I do care because, how is it possible that you are wearing a Constantine's costume?! It's just..." She sighed. "You know what? Never mind. Just do what I have asked you, okay? We'll talk about that later... Or maybe never, ever again."

And she hung up. Ava never thought Gary could surprise her more and then, maybe to prove her wrong, he did it. She shook her head, trying to erase that image of Gary dressed up as Constantine. Sometimes Gary was a little creepy but, believe it or not, she appreciated him.

So finally, everything was settle. Ava had to take Jax, Helena of Troy and apparently Kuasa, who was different from the one she knew, and bring them to the Wild West. Piece of cake. Gary accomplishing his task... Well, that was the complicated part.

The woman saw her reflection on the glass of her office's doors. Obviously she couldn't go like that. Her bun was a completely mess and, as the Director of the Time Bureau, she couldn't look like that. So Ava put her hair down, she wanted to look less formal and more friendly. And well, because Sara was going to be there, so it didn't hurt to look a little better, and she knew the Captain liked when her hair was down.

She took all the things she might need and she opened a portal with her time courier, for her first trip. Hopefully that was not going to take much time before they were, finally, reunited with the Legends. All Ava hoped was to defeat that annoying demon and to talk to Sara, because they had a lot of things to discuss about. First of all, what Sara told her the day before in the Waverider. She needed to know if Sara meant it, because obviously, Ava wanted it to be true more than anything. And then… Well, they would see how the conversation go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this explained some things like Avalance's talk, why Ava wasn't shock about Rip's "death" (yes, because I don't think he is dead) and how it was possible that Ava showed up with Jax, Helene and good Kuasa.
> 
> Thanks for read it! And, I have to say it, comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
